


Most fascinating Prey

by Randomwhovian75



Series: The Most Dangerous Spinoff [2]
Category: the most dangerous game - Fandom
Genre: Psychopath, Serial Killer, Talk about death, planning murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwhovian75/pseuds/Randomwhovian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaroff writes in his journal about Rainsford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most fascinating Prey

          

9:45 P.M. Day 0 Hunt # 572

        Most fascinating, Mr. Rainsford, one of wits and strength, a true hunter. He will make an excellent hunt. Though his false hold on humanity is shameful, were it not for that I would surely spare him.

        It’s so hard to find someone who shares common values and interests outside of the Cossacks now a days. They’ve all been corrupted into obedience and weakness. I’ll soon fix that though. If everything goes to plan the meek mundanes won’t stand a chance against me, General Zaroff, the greatest hunter.

        I’m off to get ready for the tomorrows hunt. It should keep me from boredom.

                                                                                                                                                                                                             -Z


End file.
